


A Fresh Start

by torino10154



Series: HP May Madness 2014 [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A Fresh Start

"I've never had a head for wine," Harry muttered, toying with the stem of his glass.

"Should have stuck with Butterbeer," Ron said with a wink and a grin. 

Harry rolled his eyes. "The only reason you aren't having alcohol is because of what happened at the last wedding we attended." 

"Shhh!" Ron looked around. "People seem to have forgot about that."

"No one forgot, Ron," Hermione said as she sat down beside him. "They are just too polite to mention it."

Ron's face burned red and he took a sip of his Butterbeer, looking as if he wished it would swallow him up.

"Harry," Hermione said in a voice that could mean nothing good, "I believe I have spotted your quarry."

"His what?" Ron asked, turning his head, quite happy not to be the one being talked about anymore.

"My what?" Harry said, though he refused to crane his neck around to see what they were looking at.

"Snape," Ron said, his blue eyes narrowed. "Still trying to get in his pants, eh?"

"Ron," Hermione chided, "Harry wants more than sex from Professor Snape. Don't you, Harry?"

Harry idly wondered if he could drown in Ron's Butterbeer, too.

"Must we discuss my love life or lack thereof in public?" Harry sighed. "Snape's not interested in—"

"Pray tell," a much deeper voice than either Ron or Hermione's said, the sound coming from just over Harry's left shoulder, "what am I not interested in?"

"Lovely to see you, Professor," Hermione said as she stood up, yanking Ron's arm. "Come on, Ron, let's go and give our congratulations to the bride and groom."

Ron looked for a fleeting moment like he was torn between not wanting to see Draco Malfoy and his bride and terror at the idea of staying and chatting with Snape. Taking Hermione's hand, he barely managed to say, "See you later, Harry," before slinking off.

"Traitor," Harry murmured under his breath.

Snape sat down in the chair Ron vacated. "It's good to know I still have the power to clear a room should I wish to." 

Harry looked up, saw Snape's lips twitch, and couldn't keep himself from laughing. 

"Still an imposing presence, Professor," Harry said when he'd recovered, raising his empty glass as if to toast the man.

"So," Snape drawled, giving the impression the word had more than one syllable, "what is it you are certain that I am not interested in?"

Trying to formulate a decent lie, Harry desperately wished that he'd had more than two glasses of wine as he was not nearly drunk enough to tell Snape the truth about how much he wanted him.

"Legilimency is hardly necessary when your emotions are as apparent as the scar on your forehead." 

"Fucking marvelous." Harry laughed bitterly. He picked up what was left of Ron's Butterbeer and downed it in one go. 

"It was good to see you, Professor," he said and stood up with the intention of heading home and finding the bottle of scotch he'd been saving for a rainy day. 

"Surely _you_ aren't intimidated by me?" 

Harry slowly turned back toward Snape and straightened up, making them nearly eye to eye.

"No, I'm not intimidated by you anymore, _Severus_ ," Harry said, "but, in spite of what you believe, I am no fool." 

Harry clenched his jaw, waiting for Snape's sarcastic response but he was surprised when Snape said, "I do not believe you are a fool."

"Well, that's progress." Harry rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to stand around waiting to hear he was an idiot or a buffoon. "Was there anything else?"

"I would like to renew our acquaintance under more agreeable circumstances." Snape sniffed and adjusted his cuffs, no longer looking at Harry. "Perhaps you'd like to have a drink sometime." He said it so casually that if it had been anyone else, Harry wouldn't have thought anything of it. 

But this was Snape. The person Harry wanted to have a drink with, and so much more. He couldn't be serious.

Figuring he'd call Snape's bluff, Harry grinned and said, "How about right now?"

"Very well. I shall make my excuses to Draco." Snape's eyes flashed and he looked to be fighting a smile. He then leaned in closer to Harry and said, "You were wrong, Harry. I am interested."

He spun away and cut through the throng of party goers, parting them like waves. 

A grin spread across Harry's face as he set off after him.


End file.
